


Auditioning

by boomerbird10



Series: Tiva/Tivali Drabbles [11]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, PWP, Summer of Secret Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:34:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25436992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomerbird10/pseuds/boomerbird10
Summary: "What if I told you…" he whispers into her ear, "that I am entirely at your disposal? Would that be enough?"
Relationships: Ziva David/Anthony DiNozzo
Series: Tiva/Tivali Drabbles [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749793
Kudos: 28





	Auditioning

**Author's Note:**

> Written a few months back (though never posted here) for the following prompt on Tumblr: "If you want to get me naked, you'll have to convince me it'll be worth my time." Set during the Summer of Secret Sex that we allllll know totally happened.

Flirting in the office is not professional conduct. In fact, if Gibbs was around, it would be a head-slappable offense, not something to be taken lightly. With Gibbs in Mexico, though, things are a little more lax…

...especially since the new boss is the one doing the flirting.

"So, David, that report you gave me yesterday… that was shoddy work. I really think you can do better," Tony starts in a low voice, placing his hands on Ziva's desk and leaning across is to get closer to her.

"Oh, you do, do you?" Ziva retorts in the same tone. She narrows her eyes and crosses her arms. "How do you suggest I improve on the next one?"

"Hmm… more contractions, for starters, so it doesn't take me all day to read, but aside from that… I guess I could tutor you, you know? Make sure you really get the help you need. I could come over tonight, and we could… practice." He smirks down at her, arrogant enough that she just _has_ to take him down a peg.

"That is an excellent critique, Tony. Here, I will try a few contractions now: you'll have to do better than that. If you want to get me naked, you'll have to convince me it'll be worth my time."

She gets up to go to the bathroom, leaving him laughing at her desk behind her.

Several feet away, McGee rolls his eyes so hard he can see his brain, and he types harder to drown them out; they're not as quiet as they think they are. When is Gibbs coming back!?

* * *

Despite her teasing, Ziva _does_ invite Tony over after work. They've established something of a routine in the months since Gibbs' departure, and the partners end up at her place more often than not. There's very little pretense anymore; movie nights and sex are the norm.

Tonight, however, Ziva is feeling distinctly mischievous… really, she can't see any reason to make things easy for Tony. She lets him in, trailing her fingers along his chest as he passes, and closes the door behind him. "So…" she begins, smiling wanly. "Tutoring, yes?"

"Oh, I see," he replies, raising his eyebrows. He points at her and grins in a you've-got-me kind of way. "Funny. Yeah, I see what you're doing, Ziva, continuing on with that joke from earlier, but…" he leans in to kiss her and she ducks away.

"Joke?" she echoes, starting to walk backward toward her bedroom. "What joke?"

"You know, the one where—"

"Where I told you to make it worth my while?" she finishes, reminding him. "I have not yet been convinced."

He follows her magnetically, and she sits pleasantly on her bed, crossing her legs at the knee and waiting.

"What, the past fifty orgasms haven't been enough to _assure_ you that whatever I do will—how did you just phrase it?" Tony scoffs. "Be worth your while?"

"That was then," she replies primly. "This is now. What are you going to do tonight? Why should I be inclined to show you my body?"

He pouts, and she feels a wicked sort of satisfaction. He has such a hard time taking _anything_ seriously that it's more than a little fun to make him work for what he wants for once. "Well, what do you _want_ me to do?" he asks.

She wags her finger and tsks. "I cannot do all the work for you. Then you would miss the point."

"The point?"

She gives him a slightly predatory grin. "I could welcome virtually any man into my bed, and he would come willingly."

"I bet he'd _come_ , alright," Tony mutters, but Ziva ignores him.

"Why, then, should I choose you? Consider this an audition."

He finally laughs then and shakes his head. "Sure, if that's what you want. I'm great at talking people into things." He moves to sit next to her on the bed, close and intimate. "What if I told you…" he whispers into her ear, "that I am _entirely_ at your disposal? Would that be enough?"

She shivers a little but holds still. "My fingers…" he trails his down her thigh where their legs are side by side. "My lips…" he attaches his to the bottom of her jaw for a moment and it draws out an involuntary moan. "My teeth…" he bites her earlobe gently. "My cock…" he gently catches her hand and presses it against the bulge in his pants. "Would all of that be enough, Ziva? Or do I need to promise more?"

Ziva finds herself absolutely glad that she chose to play this game tonight. "More," she demands, her voice a little rough.

Tony grins like he'd been hoping for this answer. "Gladly."

He pushes gently on her shoulder, encouraging her to ease back into laying flat on the bed. She does so, staring down at him in anticipation.

He gives her another light nudge, this time to separate her knees, and he settles between them, kneeling on the floor at her feet. "If I promised no fewer than three orgasms, would that be enough?" Starting at her left knee, he begins to kiss his way north. "Would you like for me to use my tongue, Ziva? I know you usually enjoy that," he whispers into her skin as he goes.

She groans when Tony reaches her underwear, and he blows gently on the damp spot that's quickly appearing there. "I think you _would_ like me to do that," he concludes with a smug smile, but he backs off rather than following through with his offer.

Ziva groans lightly, and Tony tilts his head to one side, looking up at her. "You didn't think I'd finish _that_ quickly, did you? You _did_ say this was an audition." He gently hooks his forefingers under the waistband of her underwear and tugs them down her legs.

Ziva bites her lip, and Tony grins when he sees it—he wastes no time in crawling up the bed to kiss her. Then he trails his lips down to her collarbone as his fingers start to dance up between her legs again. "Would it be worth your while if I fingered you, hmm?" He finally touches her then, and she moans. His fingers circle her clit—but not for long enough. After just a moment, he withdraws them slightly to slide first one and then two fingers into her heat.

The noise his fingers make as they get reacquainted with the wetness between her legs is deliciously obscene.

"Tony…"

She can feel his smile against the skin at the base of her throat. "Yes?"

"Enough teasing."

"I'm not teasing," he reminds her. "I'm _auditioning_."

He starts to finger her in earnest, though, and she has to admit that this is something he's very good at. He keeps up a steady rhythm, making passes over her clit indirectly enough that it feels sinful rather than too intense. "You see, Ziva," he continues, "I have an advantage over those other men you mentioned earlier, don't I?"

_How does he speak so coherently without losing his rhythm?_ Ziva wonders, but most of her brainpower has evaporated for the time being and the thought is lost as quickly as it appears.

"What I have that those men don't is knowledge. I've spent months learning your body. I know what you like, and what you don't, and I know just how to make you tremble." As if to prove his point, he gives his fingers a sudden gentle twist, hitting a spot that nearly makes Ziva see stars. "I have the power to make you orgasm as quickly as I'd like. Like… _this_."

He attaches his lips to the pulse point on her neck just as he twists his fingers again and slips his thumb across her clit. It works—Ziva clenches around his fingers, arching her back slightly off the bed and crying out as the first orgasm of the evening rips through her. Tony keeps up the movements of his hand until she's done.

It leaves her boneless and breathless, and she falls limp back to the mattress. "Alright," she tells him, a little hoarse. "You have convinced me."

He laughs, cocky, and as much as she doesn't want to make his ego any bigger, there's little she can do about it… her body would give her away if she tried to deny the effect he's having right at this moment. "Be that as it may, Ms. David, you haven't seen my whole song-and-dance yet. I need to finish my audition and leave no doubt in your mind that I'm the best man for the job."

Rather than waiting for a response, he starts unbuttoning her shirt, and Ziva doesn't stop him. "Mm. I see you planned ahead—nice front-hook bra." It takes very little work for him to unhook the garment in question, and he immediately bends his head down to kiss his way across her chest. His lips draw circles around her left nipple and then her right, making an odd little whining noise escape from her throat as he avoids doing what she wants. Finally, though, he latches on to one. His hand rises up to give the other some attention, pinching gently in the most frustrating way.

Before long, Ziva is more than ready to be fucked; all this teasing is driving her nuts. Tony seems like he could go on forever, though, so she pushes on the top of his head to tell him to get a move on. He pulls his lips off of her nipple and grins up at her. "Message received," he says, and starts kissing down her stomach; he pulls away and carelessly tosses her skirt once he reaches it.

That's not exactly the direction Ziva meant to send him in, but she's not inclined to complain.

Then Tony's mouth is between her legs, and all thought flies out of her head altogether. He uses his lips and tongue as promised to drive her crazy—she's so sensitive from the stimulation she's already received that it takes almost no time at all before she's orgasming again. This time, she comes with a cry of his name.

When she has her breath again, she crooks a finger, summoning him closer. As soon as he's in reach, she gives him a searing kiss; her own taste on his tongue, enticing and slightly salty, spurns her on. Her hands rise to unbutton his shirt, and as soon as she's finished, she rolls them both suddenly so she's on top.

Pulling her lips away, she points at him sternly as she shrugs out of her open shirt and bra. "I am convinced, Tony," she repeats, more authoritatively this time. "Now remove your pants."

Tony laughs and does so once she's lifted herself enough to give him room. "Eager, aren't we?" he taunts, self-satisfied, as she reaches over to her nightstand to get a condom.

"Yes," she answers shortly, "but if you have tired yourself out, I will go get one of my toys and let _it_ do your job." Her tone says 'don't test me', but her eyes are sparkling.

"Okay, alright, no need to be hasty…"

Tony groans lightly as Ziva rolls the condom on, and as soon as she's done, she positions herself and sinks down. Tonight, she's chasing her own pleasure, and he finds that he doesn't mind a bit. He's happy to grip her hips and hold on tight as she rides him.

When Ziva's noises start to change and Tony knows she's about to orgasm for the third time, he releases her hip with one hand, intending to coast his thumb along her clit and help her finish. She slaps his hand away, though, instead leaning forward, hands on his chest, to change her angle. He moves his hands to her breasts instead—this, she approves of more, and she groans.

"Come on, Ziva," Tony murmurs breathlessly. He's doing his best to wait until she comes to orgasm himself, and that's getting harder and harder to do. "Come for me."

It takes a few more seconds, but then she breaks apart, her movements faltering as her body spasms. It sends Tony over the edge, too, and they cling to one another breathlessly until they're done; then Ziva slowly climbs off and lowers herself to the bed next to him. "Good job," she mumbles, patting his chest. Her voice is _just_ condescending enough to make Tony laugh, and he rolls his head to the side to look at her.

"You're damn right I did a good job. I hope you remember that the next time you want me to prove myself."

Ziva chuckles smugly. "Oh, I will remember. I will remember just how much _I_ got out of this little exercise, Tony. In fact, I may just make you audition every night now."

In response, Tony grabs a pillow and whacks her with it lightly. "Bring it on."


End file.
